L'amitié n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille
by Hermystic
Summary: Entre Dean et Seamus, ça dure depuis la première année. Tout le monde le sait mais est-ce que tout le monde sait que la quatrième année a marqué un tournant dans leur relation ? Non ? Et pourtant ... Entre amitié et amour, il y a de quoi se perdre ! Future fic Deamus. En cover, un fanart de Henni-art.


**Titre :** L'amitié n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K pour le moment

 **Pairing :** Deamus futur !

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vue qu'ils sont à J.K. Rowling.

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Je reviens encore une fois avec un début d'histoire sur Dean et Seamus, les deux inséparables – ou presque - de la maison Gryffondor ! Ces deux là, je les vois amis au début de la saga mais ensuite … Je pense qu'il y a moyen de faire quelque chose d'autre, d'aller plus loin ! Alors il est plus que probable qu'après ce prologue, la suite se tourne doucement mais sûrement vers de la romance … Donc si le slash vous dérange, je ne vous retiens pas ! :-) Dernière précision pour la route, cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème " **Amitiés** " en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP !

* * *

Dean et Seamus souriaient doucement quand les gens leur disaient admirer leur amitié qui supportait toutes les épreuve. Parce que ce n'était pas le cas évidemment. Ils avaient leurs différents mais ils se connaissaient depuis tellement de temps qu'il était difficile de ne pas les voir l'un sans l'autre. Ils passaient des bons comme des mauvais moments. Et ce depuis leur première année.

Leur rapprochement s'était fait naturellement. Ron et Harry s'entendaient déjà bien ensemble dès leur trajet dans le Poudlard Express alors que Neville était timide et n'osait pas les aborder. Ils avaient fini par se mettre côte à côte dans tous les cours ne cherchant pas forcément à se mêler aux autres élèves de leurs maisons ou des autres maisons. Puis en dehors des classes, ils pouvaient parler plus facilement du monde moldu ayant tous les deux au moins un parent moldu. Ils ne risquaient pas de parler une langue étrangère aux yeux des sorciers de pure souche !

Ils avaient fini par s'envoyer des hiboux durant les vacances scolaires pour s'inviter chez l'un puis chez l'autre. Que cela soit en Irlande ou dans l'Est Londonien, ils étaient tous les deux reçus avec les honneurs. Après tout, ils avaient beaucoup en commun ce qui ravissait les parents soulagés que leurs enfants se soient aussi bien trouvés. Ce fut ensemble qu'ils traversèrent malgré eux les périodes de crises au sein de l'école que cela soit à cause de la Chambre des Secrets ou à cause de Sirius Black. A deux, ils se considéraient comme plus forts.

Ils le furent encore plus quand le camping accueillant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch fut attaqué par des mangemorts. Alors qu'ils passaient de bons moments ensemble, la fête avait été gâchée bien que cela ne les empêcha pas de conserver quelques souvenirs du match. Ils réussirent à rentrer sains et saufs au plus grand soulagement de leurs parents respectifs inquiets de ce que cela présageait. Ce fut avec une certaine appréhension qu'ils retournèrent à Poudlard cette année là. Et pour cause, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers y était organisé. Mais rien ne les préparait à ce qui allait se produire en cette soirée du 31 octobre. Harry, leur propre camarade de dortoir, avait été choisi comme Champion suscitant l'incompréhension de tous ! Une fois de plus, cela créa des tensions au sein de la maison Gryffondor. Tensions qui ne se dissipèrent qu'après la Première Tâche. Jusqu'à ce que l'annonce du bal de Noël n'arrive et ne mette à mal leur amitié une fois de plus.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce petit prologue ! Bon la suite n'est pas encore écrite mais j'ai déjà la trame principale … Donc comme pour quasiment tous les textes que j'ai publié récemment, je ne sais pas quand la suite arrivera mais ça arrivera !

Je vous dis à très vite … :-)


End file.
